Be Careful
by Kalira69
Summary: Keith and Pidge have to part ways for separate missions and can't back each other up.


Written for a Mousie's request, via my Tumblr (Kalira9), from a kiss meme.

* * *

The hangar was mostly quiet. Pidge paused, helmet in one hand, and turned back.

Keith glanced over her shoulder, towards the waiting, already-powered-up pod, and frowned. "Why can't _I_ be going for this?" Keith asked, and could have meant _instead of you_ or _with you_. A muscle in his jaw flexed twitchily. Pidge reached up and ran her fingers over the spot.

"You know why." Pidge said, cocking her head. "You're needed with Shiro - and anyway, Red would crash straight into the middle of things to come get you the first time a Galra even looked at you cross-eyed, and _then_ where'd we be? She's too protective."

"And Green's not?" Keith's voice was dry.

"Green is a smart girl; and _we_ aren't so temperamental." Pidge gave the final word a sing-song lilt, smirking. "No, we'll be fine. And Green'll wait here, being _smart_."

"Of course." Keith said, snorting. "Like you, right?"

"You know it!" Pidge said proudly, propping her free hand on her hip.

". . .I just-" Keith cupped her face. "Be careful, okay?"

Pidge gave her lopsided grin. "Of course! C'mon, you think they're going to be able to take _me_ on?" she challenged, jutting out her jaw a little more.

Keith's lips twitched into something that was almost a smile, though it was tiny and a little crooked. "Of course not." he agreed softly. He pulled Pidge close, wrapping an arm behind her shoulders, and bowed his head, pressing a kiss to her brow.

Pidge wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight. Keith stroked her hair with one hand, lips still resting against her brow.

After a long few moments, he stepped back, releasing her, and Pidge did the same, though her arms fell away only slowly. She took a deep breath, sighing. "I know it's dangerous, but it's not _that_ bad, and I won't be alone." she reminded, catching Keith's eyes again, giving him a small smile.

" _Pidge!_ We have to go!" Lance called as if on cue, waving to her from the open door of the pod. " _Now!_ "

"Oh, _that's_ reassuring." Keith said, though the animosity between Keith and Lance had softened into a jest and nothing more over the past few years.

Pidge snickered. "Well, I'll be there to look after him." she said wryly.

"Come _back_." Keith said, narrow-eyed and fierce. "Or I'm coming after you."

" _Promise_ babe!" Pidge assured him, squeezing one of his wrists and rolling her eyes, though there was still a faint smile lingering on her lips.

"Pidge!" Lance yelled again, and Keith's lip curled.

Pidge darted away immediately, throwing a glance over her shoulder before jamming her helmet on. She turned back and waved at Keith once she got up to the pod, then blew him a playful kiss just before the doors closed, cutting off their view of each other.

A few ticks later the pod was powered up, rising and soaring into the airlock.

"They'll be all right." Shiro said gently, resting a hand on Keith's shoulder.

Keith huffed, frowning, but nodded. He turned and strode away, towards the training deck, not waiting to watch the pod carrying two of his teammates - his _family_ \- off into nearly the heart of Galra occupied territory, without even the security of being in their Lions, of having that unmatchable backup to safeguard them.

* * *

Pidge slipped through the automatic doors, listening carefully past the quiet woosh of their mechanics. She heard nothing. They closed behind her swiftly, but she was now far enough into the room to see for certain that Keith hadn't woken at either the sound of the doors or her steps.

She put her things aside quietly - she'd deal with them in the morning - and stripped off both her armour and the thick undersuit that went with it before making her way carefully to the bed. Keith still didn't stir, even when she perched carefully on the edge of the bed near him, up by his shoulder. Blocking the easiest way for him to reach up and palm the knife she knew was still under his pillow if he startled awake.

Pidge brushed her fingers over his brow, watching his expression twitch subtly.

She bent to kiss Keith's forehead, lingering there for a few moments before straightening again. "I'm home." she said softly, fingers of one hand curling unconsciously into the shoulder of Keith's shirt.

Keith shifted, muscles tensing. ". . .Pidge?" he said, voice thick and quiet.

"You were expecting someone else?" Pidge asked, eyebrows rising.

Keith snorted, shaking his head, his fringe falling out of his eyes. "Of course not." he said, sleepy but dry.

Pidge brushed light fingertips over his temple, and his lashes fluttered as he closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up at her again. "You're back." he said quietly.

"I am." Pidge said, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

"You're safe." Keith added with a slight smile, looking up at her.

"I did promise." Pidge said, lower lip jutting out. Keith laughed at her and it jutted a little more, but he didn't say anything. Instead he only shifted up a little and wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her down and across his body until she was snug at his side, mostly lying down against him.

"So you did, sweetheart." Keith said, shaking his head. "I'm glad you're back safe." he added quietly, earnest and almost sweet, and Pidge's expression softened. So did her pose, and she leaned into his body, turning onto her side and wrapping an arm around him in return.

"Me too." Pidge admitted quietly. "Missed the Castle. Missed you." she added, closing her eyes and snuggling into Keith's chest when he turned towards her. "We didn't get found out, didn't even come too close, but it wasn't exactly fun all the same."

Keith stroked lazily up and down her back, and Pidge yawned again, her jaw cracking.

Settled happily in the familiar embrace, familiar bed, with Keith's warmth soaking into her and the steady beat of his heart under her cheek, Pidge drifted towards a proper, relaxed sleep for the first time in weeks. The first time since the last night she'd spent here.


End file.
